


You Like Her Better

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Reader finds out their girlfriend has been cheating on them.
Relationships: Aang (Avatar) & Reader, Katara (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Reader, Toph Beifong/Katara, Zuko (Avatar) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	You Like Her Better

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep the Reader as Gender Neutral as possible.  
> TW For cheating, swearing

For once your group had some free time without any trouble or threat of fire benders trying to capture the Avatar.

“[Y/n]! Check this out! It’s a fire tornado!” Aang’s childish laughter floated over to where you were lounging on a rock and you turned to see that he really had created a fire tornado… to the endless exasperation of Prince Zuko, his fire bender teacher.

You laughed and leaned back, absorbing the sun. You were on an Island and you planned on taking advantage of that for as long as possible.

“Hey has anyone seen Katara?” Sokka called out, his arm around Suki as he peered around suspiciously like his sister would jump out from behind one of the sandcastles.

Suki, wearing an adorable green bikini nodded in concern, “And Toph is missing as well.”

Sokka gasped dramatically, “Appa ate them! I always knew one day he would try to eat us!” With that he ran towards the sleeping flying bison and pried his mouth open to the bison’s disgruntlement. “I’ll save you guys!”

Before he could lunge into Appa’s mouth, Zuko caught the back of his shirt and effortlessly held him up as Sokka’s limbs flailed before he gave up and just dangled, “They probably went off somewhere to practice their bending.”

You nodded, you knew your girlfriend, Katara, would practice her waterbending every chance she got. 

You also knew she wasn’t a huge fan of Prince Zuko joining the Gaang, even with his assurance that he wasn’t going to betray us and was actively trying to become a better person.

Standing with a stretch, letting out a moan when your back let out a satisfying crack, you spoke to the group, “I’ll go find them. If you guys want to get started on starting a fire and gathering food.” You waved over your shoulder as you headed inward to where there was a pool of water you had discovered earlier. You figured that was where your girlfriend would be.

As you walked past ferns and heard birds chattering in tall trees, your mind wandered to your past with Katara and the Gaang.

You had joined their group back when it had just been Katara, Sokka and Aang flying around on Appa. So you had been there for everything. You became fast friends with Aang, Sokka, Katara and eventually Toph and even Prince Zuko. 

With your bending, you were a crucial member of their group and it was no secret that you developed a crush on Katara after watching her kick pirate ass with her water bending. 

Soon after, she pulled you aside and you both confessed and began dating. Sokka of course, made jokes, but he had secretly confessed to you that he was happy for his sister.

The Northern Water Tribe was beautiful as you watched Katara train and teach Aang water bending. In the Earth Kingdom, Katara had dressed the both of you up and you went to tea houses and walked the streets enjoying the sights. The Fire Nation had been an experience, dancing with Katara in front of a dozen students as you taught them how to have fun. 

You sighed, so many fun and happy memories. Of course, recently as Sozin’s comet grew closer and closer, it seemed that Katara was growing more and more stressed, trying to keep Aang in line and remind him that he needed to train.

You tried to get her to relax and spend time with you but she had been brushing you off recently. You figured she just needed to destress in her own way and gave her room.

“Maybe I should take her to the hot springs I found after dinner?” You muttered under your breath as you brushed past a large fern bush.

And froze.

Your eyes widened as you tried to make sense of the scene in front of you.

Standing next to the pool of water was Katara in her fire nation crop top and skirt, hair flowing down her back… kissing Toph who had her hands tangled in that hair as she was held up in Katara’s arms, her legs wrapped around her waist.

That would explain why they were still kissing as you stood there in shock. Toph hadn’t ‘seen’ you coming their way. You wondered if she had, if they would have tried to hide this…

It didn’t matter, you realized, as you watched in a state of dissociation, as Katara’s hands ran down Toph’s back, rubbing circles that you could feel the ghost of on your own skin, remembering when she would do that to you.

Toph’s hands tangling and tugging on Katara’s hair. Something that Katara had told you when you first started dating that she hated. She hated having people tug on her hair. But watching how she moaned and panted into Toph’s kiss told you that it was a lie.

Those baby blue eyes that you had spent nights staring into and whispering words of love were now closed and fluttering as Toph nipped her bottom lip.

You couldn’t watch it anymore.

You turned to leave, silent tears streaming down your face, and got two steps before a horrified gasp came from behind you.

You looked over your shoulder and saw that Katara had let Toph down and once her feet had touched the ground, she had turned towards you. Horror on her face as she covered her mouth with a hand. Katara turned where Toph was looking, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before those baby blue eyes you loved so much met yours and widened in horror and then shame.

“[Y/n]-” 

You didn’t stick around to hear what Katara had to say. Tearing through the Island brush, you ran back towards the beach, sobs ripping through your chest as your mind seemed intent to torment you by replaying the scene of Toph and Katara kissing. 

“Hey where is Katara and Toph?... [Y/n]?” Sokka’s voice started out teasing and then grew concerned.

“[Y/n]? What’s wrong?” Aang jumped towards you, landing next to you, though you didn’t seem to notice as you ran until your feet stumbled on the sand and you collapsed to your knees.

“Hng! Agh! Hng!” Curling your body, you pushed your head towards your knees, caging yourself in the darkness of your shadow. 

The sand beneath you growing wet as your tears dripped off your face and fell to the ground.

“[Y/n]!” Katara’s panicked voice had you sobbing harder.

You heard a slight skirmish and then Katara’s indignant voice, “What are you doing? [Y/n]! Let me explain!”

Prince Zuko’s voice was cold and fiery at the same time, “What did you do to them?”

Then Aang, “Toph? What happened?”

A hand rested on your back and you flinched before Suki’s soft voice told you who it was, “Hey [Y/n]... what’s going on?”

Drawing in a deep breath, you slowly stood up, Suki’s hand sliding off your back as you turned around and opened your eyes.

Katara was being held back by Sokka and Zuko stood in front of them with flames flickering in his hand.

Toph had a look of devastation on her face as Aang stood before her, arms outstretched.

Katara had tears streaming down her face as she strained towards you, “[Y/n]! You don’t understand--”

You cut her off with an angry yell, “What didn’t I understand Katara!? What part of you making out with Toph did I misunderstand!? Are you going to tell me that I was just seeing things? I stood there for a while, Katara, and based on what I saw, this has been going on for a while… You cheated on me. And Toph.” You turned to the Earthbender who flinched, “I can’t believe you would make out with my girlfriend! I thought we were friends… I guess I was wrong.”

As you had spoken, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Zuko had grown more and more angry and glared at their two friends.

Sokka gripped his sister tighter, “Katara! You cheated on [Y/n]!?”

Katara struggled more and a whip of water flew and hit Sokka in the face making him lose his grip on her. She stepped forward, but stopped when Zuko moved as well, his hand still on fire and a warning on his face.

She huffed, but looked over him towards you, “[Y/n]! I love you. It was a mistake. I only love you!”

Toph let out a gasp and stumbled and you glared at Katara more, “Oh yeah? So not only did you cheat on me, you played with Toph’s heart? Jeez! If I had known you were such a bitch I would have never fallen in love with you in the first place!”

Toph sobbed.

Aang turned and held out placating hands towards everyone, “Hey now. That’s a little harsh. Let’s all just calm down and--”

You drew in a staggering breath, tears still dripping down your face, “No.”

Aang paused, “No?”

Katara even looked confused as well.

You nodded, “No. I won’t calm down. Katara,” She flinched as you glared her down, “You broke my heart today and it won’t be so easily fixed or swayed anymore.”

Your eyes softened, “Part of the blame does lay on me cause I’ve watched your eyes as she walked by, your eyes brighter than the blue sky showed that She's got you mesmerised... while I die.Why would you ever kiss me?But I guess you like her better… Honestly right now I wish I were Toph. But how could I hate her, she's such an angel.”

Silence fell down on everyone and you wiped your tears and sniffled before you gave a watery smile, “Well… I guess that’s it then.” You turned to Aang, “I’ll make sure he comes back soon.”

Before Aang could ask what you meant, you climbed up onto the saddle on Appa’s back. 

“Wait! [Y/n] what are you doing!?” Katara yelled out.

Everyone looked confused and worried as they looked up at you.

You looked down with a smile, tears on your cheeks, “I’ll be waiting for your victory on the day of the comet Aang, but I won’t be there alongside you. I’m going home. Don’t follow me. Yip Yip!”

Cries of disbelief and begs flew towards you, slowly growing quieter and more indistinguishable the further Appa flew.

You looked out over the sunset and sobbed once more, “Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty. You like her better I guess… Wish I were what you wanted...Wish I were…”


End file.
